


maki hron

by Gabumon40



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi, Other, crack fanfiction, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabumon40/pseuds/Gabumon40
Summary: maki!





	1. chatper 1

“yeah im gonna go fuck!” maki roared as she stared kaito in the ass. His purple eyes and stupid hair were so hot, she had to get some of that big thicc MEGA MILK, they drank horizon strawberry mialk 2gether then had sex with doritos over them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. chatper 2

Maki and kaito are now old with children. Their children are straight, much to their horro! It startedd like this  
“Mommmmm…… daddy…….. Me me big straight,” their child kaede confessed  
“Out of my good atheist home!” kaito belched  
“Yea what he said” maki chortled  
kaede cried! She went and wrote some yaoi so theyd dabprove of her again. They didnt. They disowned her!  
kaede was depression, when all of a sudden……  
kokichi appaeared!  
“kokichi SUCCS,” tsumugi screeched from the distddnace i mean distance  
“Fuck you bich” kaede killed tsumugi. Which made her sad. :(


	3. shit 3

“Im kokchi” kokichi giggled. “I would like to reproduce”  
“No” kaede thrw a dildo at him  
“Omg ! whered u get that” maki whispered anxiously  
“Goodwill” kaede relpleid  
“I love god” maki smirked  
“OUT OF MYU GOOD AHTEIST HOME” kaito barked  
maki cried. They had divroce!!!!!!  
Sad…… tsumugi came back and stopped them!  
“I thot u were deadd” kaede moaned  
“I am, but less dead now!” tsumugi whined. She stabbed maki and kaito with validation and they lov each other again  
“kaeded tore this fam apart!” everyone chanted  
kaedea was sad and depresion.


	4. bro 4

tenko was at home making a bpretzal when angie walked in  
“Giveme pretxle” she moanedx2  
“Wtf. nO!” tenko honked  
“Oh ok” angie left, and tenko chuckled.  
“Haha! Now i can fuck this pretzlel!”  
This wasnt relevant to the story in any way shape or form. This was a filler.


	5. benis 5

Remember kaede ? She’s dead. So korekiy adopted her dead body!  
“Oh my gosh, this is dead body.” koreky warned  
Who was he warning? Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh your mom lol  
Sdont ask queston  
kork took kade to the gayyard and sold her body to shucci because she wasnt a good dead boidy for her collection  
“Shit i dont want this” shuichi threw her in the recycle bin  
maki was blissful.


	6. zoinks 6

uwu Brevity is the soul of wit, but your content does have to be at least 10 characters long.


	7. a 7

Who was kaitomaki other child, you definitely asked? Well it was himiko, thou shes not straigh so i guess i lied  
himiko was horrified when kayayd die but not really bc she was stoo striaght  
“So depression” himiko said “much sad” she memed  
Then a toe hoe descended  
“I am kokichi” it wondered “i want to reproduce”  
“No ur not cool!” himiko denied kokichi toehoe bc he wasnt gay  
kokichi sad! Not kaedea nohr himiko would reproduck wi th im  
maki was overjoyed that himiko was not straigh  
Even though kaitomaki is striagh. Hyprocrital!  
maki then cried because she


	8. chuckel 8

rantaro then--  
Whos rantaro  
Idk who areu  
rantaro then found kaede's body  
“Holy chrom!” he yoinked. “Thats a dead kaede”  
rantaro was happy. he was not happy. rantaro, make up your mind!  
ryoma padded up to rantaro  
“I am furry, join?” he meowed  
“Yes” rantarou ate bread as he agree


	9. owie 9

himiko had her onw child too. kiibo, with an AI named AIngie, like angie but an ai lol  
“When will this fanfic end” kiibo asked her saucily  
“Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngh aingie-chan” himiko was hrony  
“Wtf” kiibo left  
kiibo wanted a bae. he foudn uhhhh monodam  
Omg!   
Monomad was the chidl of tsumugi and tenko  
He is god also  
“Beep beep”  
“Is that ur mating call ti sucks” kiibo insulted monodam  
Monodam cry and kiibo leave him  
She found monokid who was hot and more of a hunk  
They had platonci sxe  
But not realy  
Robot sdont have dicks  
Fuck you


	10. aye 10

What i thot this was kaitomaki fanfic u may ask, and u rite but this is the legacy of kaitomaki like himiko goes and have kiibo then kiibo have like miu some shit and who know  
But the story never ends  
Unless time end  
Thatd be unfortun  
“Time is goign to end” shuichi whined  
“Ok lol” everyone reply  
They died and kaitomaki end. Bye!!!!!!! Sayonara heheh >3<


End file.
